


Missing Parts

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Body Modification, Devotee, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That exaggerated huff was irritated, angry, and then he backed off, expression sullen. Bloody arse. "Fine. This part takes too fucking long."</p><p>"You lose a leg and see how long it takes." He kept a tight grasp on Jim's ass, his hips, and he back-stepped, finally got the back of one leg against the edge of the mattress and sat down. "Always a damn relief to have it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Parts

Some days, he was sure his body was falling apart. It was always after he was still for too long, waiting to take a shot, impatient and worn thin after the wait. The excitement of the shot, of winning, didn't overwrite the way his hip twinged at him, the way old shrapnel seemed to have settled at the edges of his muscles and ground. He exfilled smooth as silk, though, didn't let the pain catch up to him until he was back in their flat, setting his shit up in the closet.

That was when it set in, good and solid, the ache of his leg, or where it should be, and the distinctly unpleasant feeling of his back pulling in reaction to everything; the prosthesis, the long waiting time, the general unpleasantry of the entire thing.

"Hello, darling. So good to have you home." Yeah. And then there was Jim.

He quirked an eyebrow at Jim, and closed the cabinet door. "He's dead. In case you were curious."

Jim slid both hands into his pockets, leaning against the jamb of the bedroom door and watched him. "Of course he is. I sent you to do a job." And a smart man wouldn't come back to James Moriarty, consulting criminal, without doing the job. Not if he wanted to live, and Sebastian Moran was nothing if not a survivor.

"Mmmhm, you did." He stretched a little, shrugging out of his jacket. "Took for bloody ever. You have plans tonight?"

Of course he did. He almost always did after Sebastian killed someone. It seemed to drive him into a frenzy, make him mad with desire and bloodlust in a way that would be frankly disturbing in anyone else. He didn't even have to say anything; it was already a well-known fact. Bastian just liked to hear it, and he waited for an answer, taking his time getting off his jacket, considering what chair he wanted to end up in while he took off his shoes.

"I thought we might pick up takeaway." Jim's grin was only a tiny bit manic. Ah, who was he kidding? He'd probably been up for the last two or three days. Happened every time Sebastian went out, but he was accustomed to dealing with it by now. "Pad Thai?"

And by _we pick up takeaway_ , he meant _Seb, go out and bring back takeaway _, so he started to shrug his jacket back on. "Pad Thai sounds good, yeah. Anything else?"__

__"Oh, for fuck's sake." Clearly, and then Jim was on him, and right. Pad Thai._ _

__Clearly that meant sometime after, because damn. That was pretty fucking amazing._ _

__He exhaled in a hard laugh, sliding his hands down to grasp Jim's hips hard. "I wasn't going to ask if it was a bad play on words. Uhmph..." His clothes hung too tight to him to hurry getting them off, and it was a challenge to keep his balance with the man leaning so hard on him._ _

__"Fuck Pad Thai. We can get someone to bring it later. I'll pay them." Or shoot them, either one. With Jim, either one was a fair possibility. "Now. Come on, and get it off."_ _

__He leaned in, kissing the side of Jim's neck as he started to hobble in closer to the edge of the bed. "Yeah, gotta give me room to move first, boss..."_ _

__"You don't need room to move," Jim assured him. "Just get it off."_ _

__Except for the fact that he did. He nudged at Jim's neck, and started to twist, squirming so he could get his back to the bed and sit his ass down first. "Fuck, let me just..."_ _

__That exaggerated huff was irritated, angry, and then he backed off, expression sullen. Bloody arse. "Fine. This part takes too fucking long."_ _

__"You lose a leg and see how long it takes." He kept a tight grasp on Jim's ass, his hips, and he back-stepped, finally got the back of one leg against the edge of the mattress and sat down. "Always a damn relief to have it off."_ _

__"Yes." That was decided, and Jim knelt beside him, waiting impatiently. "And even better to have it... off."_ _

__He laughed, and leaned back, hitching down his pants and squirming them down without moving Jim out of the way. "Oh, we'll have it off eventually..."_ _

__That sulky expression was certainly charming, at least if someone found completely insane megalomaniacs with a penchant for bratty behaviour charming. Well. Bratty when he wasn't intent on killing whoever pissed him off; Sebastian was pretty sure he was the only one who got to see it. Mostly certain, in any case. "Faster."_ _

__He got his pants and his trousers both off, and then started to work on the socket that held in his leg, muscles flexing irritably because they'd had quite the fucking workout. "Faster, faster, I'm moving faster..."_ _

__It still didn't seem to be enough, but then he had the prosthetic off and Jim let out a sigh, long and pleased, and pushed him back onto the bed. "Excellent."_ _

__He wasn't sure whether it bothered him or he found it flattering, that his boss was a so called devotee. He wasn't even sure that was the right term for a man like Moriarty, given that he got off on wreck and ruin in a general sense. He sprawled back on the bed, clutching at Jim's tightly muscled hips, the faint slack of his stomach because he was all energy and walking and not bloody sit-ups ever._ _

__Frankly, he was fairly certain if he asked, Jim might tell him. Well, that or he might kill him for asking because no one could ever tell when it came to Moriarty._ _

__Still. His leg was bloody sore, and Jim was shimmying his own stupidly expensive trousers open, and then he had his cock out, rubbing just so, and it was a little weird. Okay, a lot weird, but he was also reaching down to stroke off Sebastian, and that was perfectly all right._ _

__He exhaled, let his head hit the mattress as he stretched his hands down to Jim's back. "Mmmm, hello to you, too."_ _

__"I do so enjoy it when you come back fresh from death." Yeah, well. He would, that much was true, and then he settled just so, dick drooling against the scar tissue of Sebastian's thigh, and mmm._ _

__"I can tell. What, what can..." He tried to keep his leg still, but the nerves jangled and he rubbed against Jim a little, counterpoint to his thrusts._ _

__"Just... keep going." Yeah, and the hand on his cock definitely knew exactly what it was doing. Jim was like that, though, never forgot a thing, and fuck._ _

__He exhaled shakily through his nose, and thrust his hips up, careful not to buck Jim off or make him lose his rhythm. It was better to go with it, enjoy the fingers squeezing his shaft, circling his head with a thumb, toying with him._ _

__The steady motion of it was weird and off, just a bit on the edge of impossible to keep to, but it was fucking good. There was no denying that, nor any denying that it was a strange sort of fetish, and he was more or less glad that someone in the world had it, in a weird sort of way._ _

__It was out there, but he was a fucking scarred mess and it was novel to find someone who literally got off on that gnarled up mess. "Mmmhm, yes, yes..."_ _

__Yes, and Jim's breath was hitching, he knew that pattern, his hand was moving faster, trying to get Sebastian off, too. If he didn't, well. That just meant that Jim would probably ride his dick later, because he'd be mellow, blissed out from orgasm and horny from the replay of the video he would undoubtedly have snagged from whatever CCTV caught Sebastian's shot._ _

__Just the shot. Not Sebastian himself, just. Just the shot, and he closed his eyes as he moved his leg, what was left of it, against Jim's dick, letting it happen._ _

__After all._ _

__A man would have to be a fool in so many combinations if he did anything other than exactly that, and fuck, but it was good. Fantastic, yeah. Yeah, Jim was losing his rhythm, moaning and hunching, and fuck. Yes._ _

__He was coming, and it was one of the weirder sensations because the muscle felt like the back of his knee and he knew it was really bottom of his stump now, but jizz against his skin and Jim moaning._ _

__In combination, it was fucking fantastic, and Jim lying on top of him when it was all done, panting. "That was excellent."_ _

__"Mmmm, I'm still hard as a rock." He petted at Jim's back, hands a little unsteady as he touched extremely expensive fabric. It was very likely semen-stained, and he'd catch hell about it eventually._ _

__Jim nuzzled against him, humming. It was charming, and most people would very likely find it deeply disturbing. "You can fuck me in a bit."_ _

__"Shall I ring for takeout?" He asked it quietly, and kept up his comfortable stroking._ _

__Vague hum of sound. "Yes. Hungry now."_ _

__"Figures." It was complicated to use his good foot to hook his pants, pulling it close enough that he could grab his cell, the one that he didn't use as a burner for crime._ _

__That got him a smack against the shoulder. "Feed me and shut up." Yeah. Not so much what he actually meant, Sebastian knew. He shifted, pulling off his undershirt and dropping it on the floor as he dialed out for Thai. Not too much squirming, just enough to do what he needed without unsettling Jim._ _

__Pretty much the story of his life there, but it could be so much worse._ _


End file.
